


Stories of the Lone Traveler

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: After spending half his life trying to rid the world of Voldemort, Harry Potter finally succeeds. However, the price has been high. Too high. Unfortunately, when Harry risks his life to go back and 'do things right', something goes wrong.





	Stories of the Lone Traveler

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stories of the Lone Traveller](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/508354) by The Professional. 

_"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

_'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

This is the beginning of a collection of works. 

The character is a Harry Potter who attempted to change time because of tragedies and betrayal and became unstuck, moving from reality to reality, timeline to timeline. He may never be able to fix his own life, but he can help other versions of himself, and a lot of other people too.

The character was originated by another author. 

The original chapters can be found on another site -- here is a list to read first. 

Harry Potter, The Lone Traveller, by The Professional, STID 2673584 Chapters 1-8

Related to CHapter 8: Story of the Guys, The Professional, STID 2709487

Harry Potter, The Lone Traveller, by The Professional, STID 2673584 Chapters 9-16

These together can be considered part one. The next work begins my writings. 

As a matter of interest: After God shows up and Harry meets him, it's almost always at the Diner at the End of the Universe from Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy


End file.
